


when the sun rises

by Melancholy_Princess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Coffee, College AU, F/M, Studying, sleeping, soft tsukishima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15449964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melancholy_Princess/pseuds/Melancholy_Princess
Summary: He won’t admit that he loves her, but in between the coffee and the stress, Tsukishima finds himself completely enamoured.





	when the sun rises

It’s three in the morning, and Tsukishima is already through his third mug of coffee. His papers are piled neatly by subject on his desk, pen moving elegantly across papers of notes and work, getting through tasks as if he were born to do so.

That is, until he reaches a certain part of his literature notes where he stops completely and groans. He’s been pushing this section aside for days, which in retrospect, was a terrible idea considering that he didn’t even know where to start. It frustrates him after a while, and succumbing to temptation, he walks to the room next to his apartment and knocks. He hears a shuffle of probably fuzzy, gray slippers before the latch clatters. The door opens with a slight creak.

“Tsukishima-kun?” a groggy voice asks. “Do you need something?”

“I need some help with literature,” he explains sheepishly. “Do you think you could help me, Yachi-san?”

“Well...I’m not sure if I’m any good with literature, but I can try, I guess?” Her hair is tangled messily, clearly a little disheveled, but she lets him inside anyways.

“Sorry for the trouble,” he mumbles, bowing, although he’s sure that she’s far too kind to mind. 

“Don’t worry about it, Tsukishima-kun,” she reassures, going to her kitchen to fix up two mugs of coffee. “It helps me to study together too.”

He’s been over more than enough to know where she keeps her coffee beans, so as she’s heating up some water, he reaches over her to grab the small package from her cupboard. They work together smoothly like a well-oiled machine. She’s not as nearly as jumpy around him compared to the first time they met.

“Were you planning to study throughout the weekend too?” she asks once they’ve situated themselves in her small living room. The heating is awful so she shares her blanket with the taller boy and snuggles up against him as if she was never terrified of him at all.

“Yeah,” he says, allowing her to get closer to him, “since I’m not planning on doing anything anyways.”

She hums as if to answer him and begins to guide him through his notes. Besides her longer hair, he notices that she hasn’t really changed since high school. Still as kind as before, still as generous as before, still as beautiful as before. He’s totally in love with her, but he won’t dare to admit it.

She still uses the myriad of colors of pens and highlighters to take notes. Post-It notes are in abundance as usual, and her organization skills are still with her. 

He takes in her messy appearance, from the oversized sweater to the slightly askew pair of glasses, which he fixes for her. His fingertips barely touch the sides of her face as he repositions her glasses, and they dance around her wrist as he folds her sleeves up and out of the way of her work. He takes a scrunchy he spots from the corner of the table and slides his fingers through her golden locks. It’s soft, and he feels embarrassed for wondering what type of shampoo she uses to smell so good, but he can’t help himself. He ties her hair into a neat ponytail, and she smiles to herself, still explaining. He takes in every word carefully, being sure not to waste her time.

“You know, Tsukishima-kun?” she asks as if she’s reading his mind. She looks up at him, orbs glittering. “You haven’t changed at all.”

It’s his turn to hum back before she continues. “You’re always just as considerate as usual, but you’re just more open about it now.”

“Considerate is the last word I’d use to describe myself, Yachi-san.”

“But it’s true! You were never as snarky to me in high school like you were to...well...everybody else,” she says, smiling. “Was it because I was...am scared of everything?”

He wants to tell her that rather than being considerate, he’s never thought of saying anything negative to her at all, but instead, he shrugs and replies, “I acted the same way around everybody.”

She giggles. “And you always play it off cool when someone catches you being nice, Tsukishima-kun.”

“Right,” he mumbles in utter denial. They return to studying in a comfortable silence, minus for Yachi’s occasional off-key humming which Tsukishima enjoys. 

Somewhere in the middle of studying, he finds her sound asleep on his shoulder, breathing slowly. He sighs. If she were awake, she’d see a tender smile on Tsukishima’s face. She’s always the first one to fall asleep, and like routine, he carries her straight to her bed, being sure to bundle her up nice and tight with blankets.

“Sweet dreams, Yachi-san,” he whispers softly, taking off her glasses and untying her hair. He decides to study for a little while longer. The prospect of seeing Yachi’s face first thing in the morning helps him power through.


End file.
